Wedding Choir
by korel.c
Summary: Cyborg is planning Robin and Starfire's wedding. Kid Flash's choir has been contacted to sing, though he doesn't know it. AU, RobStar, BBRae, a little KFJinx.


Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. However, I _do _own a copy of the Wagner, so…

Dedication to flufflybunny, because she's the best writer ever! …And because I owe her an apology (several apologies) for not singing with my choir at her aunt's wedding…

"Ooh, Cy! We could get a choir!"  
"For what, exactly?" The robotic teen swiveled around from where he was working on his list of to-dos for the up-and-coming wedding.  
"To sing the wedding march! It'd be soooo much more original and awesome than just the organist alone…"  
"Actually, Cyborg, that would perhaps be a good idea," Raven said, not looking up from her book. "I agree with Beast Boy – just this once. The choir's sound would be quite angelic – rather suiting for Starfire."  
She glanced as Beast Boy, who was staring at her with his mouth open.  
"What?"  
"Um, Rae? How come you didn't, like, burst into flames for saying 'angelic'?"  
She just shot him a death glare that had him cringing and cowering deeper into his end of the couch.  
Smiling at the interplay, Cyborg again picked up the phone, calling the only number in the phonebook under 'Choirs'.

* * *

Wally West, otherwise known as Kid Flash, suppressed a sigh of contentment as he took his place in the tenor section.

"Okay, now that Wally is here," the conductor flashed his choir a brilliant smile at their laugh, "I'm going to tell you that we have a gig in about a month. A wedding gig, so there isn't going to be any air guitar solos, Alan" a general laugh, as most of the twenty recalled the riotous performance he'd given while in Steel City. "I'm going to be handing out the music now. However, could anyone not able to make it come talk to me after the rehearsal? The job's in Jump City, by the way, on December 22nd."

Wally sighed. Much as he would have liked to stay with his choir, he felt that being at his boss's wedding for moral support was just as important (he'd get to see Jinx again legitimately too, so that was another plus.).  
Alan passed him a stack of Wagner. Wally took one, then passed the stack along to Rocky on his left. Wally opened the Wagner to the first page, which was titled 'Scene I.'  
The choir made it through the entire of the Wagner without much incident.  
"Not bad for the first time, guys! Okay, take it home and learn it, those who're coming!"  
The rehearsal ended and the bulk of the choir descended on the conductor while some few packed the Wagner away and left. Wally waited until the crowd surrounding the conductor had gone before talking to him.  
"Sir, I'm sorry but I can't make it either. I have to attend an event on that day."  
'Sir' sighed. "Wally, you pulling out is very, very bad. Out of twenty people, I now have _one _soprano, _one _alto, two tenors and three basses. Are you certain that you can't make it?"

"I'm certain, sir."

"Well, if you can't, you can't. Now shoo!" As the conductor chased Wally out, he heard the conductor mumble something about repeating the first section thrice.

* * *

"Reception dinner, check. Bride's dress. Check. Bride fitting. Check. Bridesmaids. Check. Maiden of honour in harmonizing colours- oh man, Beast Boy, just imagine Raven in pink. …grass stain?"  
Getting worried, Cyborg looked at his green friend, who was drooling faintly, eyes lost into space.  
"Man, I _knew _it! You like her! …grass stain?"  
Still no movement.  
Cyborg reached out with a finger and poked him. Beast Boy toppled over, stiff as a  
board.  
Worried, Cyborg caught him and steadied him before he hit the ground.  
"Well, that's a pretty image." Raven emerged from the wall behind Cyborg. "Could you save that for the dance?"  
"Dance! Yes! I have to arrange music!" Cyborg dropped Beast Boy and leapt up, running out the door.  
"Hello, Beast Boy?" Raven snapped her fingers in his face, leaning over him.  
"Wha-ah?" Beast Boy scrambled to his feet, jarring their heads together for a second.  
Both of them blushed.  
"Will I have to arrange another marriage soon?"  
Both BB and Raven glared at Cyborg.  
He didn't flinch.  
"Okay, so I got a jazz band and a couple of violinists. Also, do you guys know where to hire an organist for the wedding march?"  
Beast Boy looked up. "I could play…"  
"No!" Simultaneously, both Cyborg and Raven vetoed him.  
"We've heard you play."  
"…Yeah. It was like an orangutan playing the organ. …Actually, it _was _an orangutan playing the organ."  
Both Cy and Raven shuddered.  
"Cyborg, I may know a friend willing to play."  
"On such short notice?"  
"I'll ask him for a favour. Anything else?"  
Cyborg waved her away absent-mindedly.  
"Hey Cy, do we have a priest or a church?"  
"Not yet, BB, we still need to make arrangements."  
"Rae, can you get the priest and church then?"  
"Sure, Beast Boy." Raven stepped through the window and took off.  
Still absent-mindedly, Cyborg took BB's hand. "Man, help me with the guest list."

A little later…

"Okay, so all the Titans are coming, the Bat Clan, the Justice League, Jump/Steel/Gotham important personages, Robin's old friends – speaking of which, we need to organize some way to keep Slade out of crashing the wedding, the priest…"

Cyborg looked up at Beast Boy.

"What?"

"What did we do about the priest?"

"I sent Raven after him, remember?"

Cyborg flicked back through his archives.

"Oh right…wait, you sent Raven after a priest?!"  
"Yeah, so?"

"Are you INSANE?!"

"What?"

"You know her parentage! The church might"

"Blow up?" Raven phased through the wall. "Smell like fire and brimstone? Summon my father to Earth? Finish that sentence and I _will_ kill you."

"Aaah! Beast Boy, five your girlfriend a kiss and keep her away from me!"

Beast Boy and Raven shared a blush and glared at Cyborg.

"Okay!" Cy whipped out a pair of glasses. "Back to work!"

"Cake, check. Tofu cake – eurrgh – check. Best man tuxes – mine is check, how 'bout you, BB?"

"I've got it, but" Beast Boy scratched his head, "I don't know how to put it on."

"Get Raven to help you, she's probably dying to run her hands all over you. Next!" Cyborg called, before Raven could dismantle him.

"Priest and church, check, organist and choir, check. Bridal shower, did that yesterday, decorations, check. We probably need to put it in the church though. Ring-carrier, check. Symbolic alcohol" Cyborg caught Raven's glare. "-removed. Bouquet of flowers – eeep! Where am I going to find peace lilies at_this _time of the year?"

"No sweat, Cy! Raven'll just teleport us, and we'll pick enough lilies for you!"

Raven wrapped them both up with black energy and sank into the floor.

"Hey, why did Beast Boy have to go? Raven could have gone alone… Parents! Aah, Galfore!" Cyborg raced over to the computer, opening contact with Tameran.

"Silkie in appropriate clothing…uggh…"

* * *

Wally adjusted his tuxedo one last time, combed his hair one last time, looked at himself one last time in the mirror, and affixed his mask on.

Coming out of the men's room at the church, Wally took his seat at the front, next to Jinx, who smiled as soon as he sat down.

"…Wow, Kid Flash, you sure clean up pretty."

"Thanks." Kid Flash leaned back, watching his boss, Cyborg, Beast Boy and the priest walk up to the front of the church. Robin seemed to be sweating nervously, KF noted, and grinned.

"Wow, boss, you sure clean up pretty."

Unmasked blue eyes met red-masked blue eyes in a glare of Doom and impending Pain – worse even than Raven's the one time he tried to hit on her.

The door opened again and the organist walked in, followed closely by eight people Kid Flash knew very well. What were _they_ doing here? Then he hit himself. Of course he knew.

"So," Wally's conductor said, "Is this the groom?"

Robin nodded and shook the old man's hand.

"Thanks for coming, Edward."

"Not an issue, Cyborg. I'm just sorry I couldn't bring more of my members. Some of them are extremely talented."

"Perhaps next time." Cyborg looked at Edward. "I believe it is almost time to start. If you please?"

"Certainly." Edward led his choir up the steps behind the altar onto the mescaline floor while the organist took a seat at the organ and prepared to play.

The church soon began to fill up with honorary Titans, the Justice League and other superheroes, friends of Robin and Starfire, important personages from every City who had been affected by Robin, the Bat Clan, and Robin's high school and college friends. A screen in the corner hummed on and Galfore peered through it.

Wally grinned. "Hey Jinx," he began, easily loudly enough for Beast Boy (and the surrounding people) to hear, "How long do you think it will take before Beast Boy and Raven to get hitched? I mean, they're already past the courting and into the passionately make-out whenever they see each other stage-"

Beast Boy twitched.

"-and I even heard tell, via Cyborg, that he picked flowers for her! Not to mention sleeping in her room, also via Cyborg…"

Beast Boy glared at Cyborg.

"Ooh, you're right, Wally," Jinx cooed, not noticing Edward above them stop talking and blink in surprise. "They really are close, aren't they? I wish you would do more for me like that…" She nuzzled up against his chest.

"Haaa…whoa, Jinxy, I-I…"

Beast Boy snickered. Kid Flash glared at him.

"Whenever you're ready, Edward, the bridal procession is at the door."

As Edward got his choir to stand, he snuck a look down at the benches, at Kid Flash, who was darting glances upwards, clearly wishing to be with them. Edward shrugged. Well, if Wally didn't want to come, then –

The organist began to play, the notes seemingly waiting for the bride.

Edward cut sharply down with his baton, and rich Wagner left his choir's throats.

Midway through the first, glorious phrase, the doors opened.

Starfire floated through, green eyes glowing, red hair cascading, white dress flowing, and Wally noticed that his boss's eyes were locked onto Starfire and he looked as if he were about to faint.

As Starfire moved up the aisle, she paused just before the benches and Batman stepped through the door. With a longing glance towards Robin, Starfire sank to the ground, locking arms with Batman to start the walk up the aisle.

Though remaining standing, Kid Flash was the only one to watch Beast Boy and Cyborg instead of the bridal procession, unlike the rest of the standing congregation.

Cyborg looked proud, like a big brother, smiling at Starfire, far to his front.

Beast Boy looked frozen, obviously awed by how beautiful Starfire looked. Ten he started drooling and swaying, and Cyborg put out a hand to steady him.

Slightly disturbed that Beast Boy was drooling over Starfire, Wally turned, jaw dropping as he saw exactly _what_ Beast Boy was drooling over.

Of course, that was from shock that Raven would wear such a pink monstrosity.

He then tried to refrain form laughing as Raven entered the church with a scowl, only lightening when she caught Beast Boy's eyes and drool on her before blushing a matching shade of pink.

As Starfire approached the centre of her journey along the aisle, Wally took a quick peek around. Yup, all the women were crying – and apparently so was Galfore, using a rather large handkerchief.

Starfire approached the altar as the choir repeated the hymn for the last time.

They finished with a glorious chord, filling the church with the richness of Wagner, leaving the sound echoing through the rafters.

Under the sound, the priest spoke.

"You may sit."

Wally gladly sank into his seat, his legs giving way under him.

"We are here today to witness the holy matrimony of-"

To general applause and cheers, Robin kissed his bride, and amidst the encouragement, picked Starfire up (she was almost floating anyway) and carried her to the R-Cycle. The guests began to leave the church to travel to a booked restaurant in the city where the wedding dinner was being held.

Before Edward could slip out, Cyborg blocked his way.

"Edward, come to the wedding dinner tonight. Your choir is invited too."

"Well, how can I refuse? Certainly." Directing his question behind him, "And you?"

All his choir shook their heads. "Sorry, Cyborg."

"No biggie."

Nodding, Edward's choir took their leave. Edward walked out of the church.

"At least let me offer you a ride," Cyborg caught up to him, "That's if you can stand BB."

"I'm sure I can." Edward let his trained voice rise in volume, to where Wallace and a girl he was near to were standing.

"I've had _lots_ of experience dealing with hyperactive, drooling teenagers."

Wally's head snapped up. "I do _not _drool!" he said indignantly.

He was speaking to thin air, however, as Edward, Cyborg, and Beast Boy had already left in the T-Car.

"Ahhhh…" Kid Flash leaned back with a sigh of contentment, full to the brim. Speeches had been made, toasts drunk, conversations held, dinner eaten. Jerking his head over to where Beast Boy and Raven stood, KF and Jinx both rose, linked arms, and drifted in the general direction.

About midway there, however, Jinx peeled off to speak to Aqualad, and Wally waited for the action between Beast Boy and Raven to occur.

"R-R-Raven, I just wanted to tell you…" Beast Boy trailed off, looking at the ground.

"Speak up," Raven said. Greatly daring, taking the next step, she tilted his chin up to look at her face, ignoring both the electric tingle in her fingertips and his shiver at her touch.

"You looked heartstoppingly, breathtakingly, awesomely, beautiful."

Raven felt a mix of nervousness, longing, affection, and a faint hint of desire wash over her.

"Oh, Gar," she sighed, then decided to give in, leaning towards Beast Boy for a kiss.

"So when's the wedding?"

With a curse, Raven broke off.

"We haven't set a date," Beast Boy said.

Nuzzling up against Beast Boy, Raven smiled evilly.

"But we have, Beast Boy. Remember your proposal? It's in June… and you're not getting invited, Wally."

"You _set a date?_"

"I set a date?"

"Yes, remember? You said, 'June, when the flowers come out,' and gave me this ring." Raven showed off a solid silver band.

"Oh yeah. Um…"

As the jazz band Cyborg contacted started up, Raven looked at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy closed his mouth with a click.

"Dance?"

"Sure," Raven said. They twirled away, leaving a flabbergasted Wally behind.

He blinked once and turned around, only to run face-to-face into his conductor.

"Hello, Wally. 'Attending an event', are we?"

"…Uh, yes, I am."

"And indeed you are."

Silence reigned between them for a moment.

"You're not mad that I didn't sing with the choir, are you?"

"No, I'm not. Though it was embarrassing to show up with only seven people, I believe I have found another singer. Don't you think Cyborg would make a rather good bass?"

Edward walked away, leaving a choking Wally behind.

* * *

The next time Edward's choir sung at a wedding, Wally sung with them. Raven had forgiven him over the New Year; she'd held Beast Boy to the 'June, when the flowers come out' marriage, and again Cyborg was holding BB up. Cyborg was humming the wedding march along with the choir however, and Starfire stood beside Raven, looking regal in dark purple, which Wally supposed harmonized with Raven's black. Both of them looked ravishing. Robin took the place of Raven's father, and as Wally spiraled up with his choirmates to hit that very last note, he smiled with joy, looking down at his own new half-ring. The other half was on Jinx' finger.

Wally West closed his eyes in pleasure, hearing again the chord ringing in the rafters and through his whole body as the priest began to speak.

* * *

A/N: I sing bass, incidentally, not tenor. Unlike Wally, however, I'm not even in the country for the wedding. And yes, the seven people showing up was to be the exact number that showed up. sigh. How embarrassing. On the other hand, however, the wedding that this was actually based off of also had a forty-man (and woman) strong orchestra, so…

P.S.: For a full version of the fic, including some Wagner and an additional choir scene, go to my livejournal and read up the Dec 22nd, 2007 post.

_Scribere jussit amor._

­_--KorelC--_


End file.
